big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Nintendo Switch Games
So now that I have a Nintendo Switch, I want to share the games that we have for our Switches (if you have one), so we can see what games we all have, and to possibly arrange an online multiplayer session in case we all own a particular game. BiggerNate91 * Super Mario Maker 2 * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Super Mario Odyssey * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Robonauts * Paladins * Brawlhalla * Lightseekers * Galak-Z: Variant S * Color Zen * Tetris 99 * NES Online MintCrepe * Legend of Zelda Botw * Smash Bros Ultimate * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Super Bomber Man R * Mario Odessy * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Splatoon 2 * Tetris 99 Spyroclub1 * Super Mario Maker 2 * Super Mario Oddysey * Super Mario Party * Super Smash Bros Ultimate * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Arms * Puyo Puyo Tetris * The first, third and fourth Nintendo Labo * Golf Story dom cos * Super Mario Maker 2 * Super Mario Odyssey * Tetris 99 * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Puyo Puyo Champions * Splatoon 2 * Celeste * Marble it Up! * Candence of Hyrule * Legend of Zelda: BOTW * Super Mario Party * Verlet Swing * Undertale * Arms * 1-2 Switch * Nintendo Labo 01: Variety Kit * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Katamari Damacy Reroll * Deltarune Chapter 1 * Nintendo Labo Kit 04: VR Goggles + Blaster * Yoshi's Crafted World * BOXBOY + BOXGIRL * Enter the Gungeon * New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe * Cuphead * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * NES Online * Bouncy Bob * Pokemon: Let's go Pikachu! * Pokemon Quest Mistytrainz * Splatoon 2 * Super Smash Bros Ultimate * Mario Maker 2 * Crypt of the NecroDancer * Minecraft (i have java and switch) * Pokemon: Let's Go Eevee * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * ARMS * Odyssey * Just Shapes & Beats * Stardew Valley Henry Hudson NONE BigNateBaseball * Rayman legends * super mario oddeysey * smash ultimate * Mario kart 8 deluxe * Arms ComicRater * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Splatoon 2 * New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe * Super Smash Bros * Rayman Legends * Super Mario Party And some more which I don't play Nate Clone * 1-2 Switch * Super Mario Odyssey * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * The Legend of Zelda - Breath Of The Wild * Super Mario Party * NES Online * SNES Online * Nintendo Labo Kit 1 * The Brand New New New Super New Mario New Bros. New Deluxe Port 4 U (With New New mode!) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * Super Mario Maker 2 * Undertale * Deltarune Chapter 1 ComicComet * Super Mario Odyssey * Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Super Mario Maker 2 * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Super Kirby Clash * Tetris 99 * Pokémon Quest * Youtube * NES Nintendo Switch Online * SNES Nintendo Switch Online * Xeodrifter * Bouncy Bob (that I deleted) * Fortnite (I deleted because it’s Fortnite) Here are my amiibo, because why not? * Mario * Luigi * R.O.B. * Sonic * Villager * 30th Anniversary Modern Colors Mario * Pink Yarn Yoshi * Blue Yarn Yoshi * Waddle Dee * GOLD MARIO Yoda (i am poor boi) Mario Tennis Aces bomberman Super Mario Marty Super Mario Odyssey Super Mario maker 2 Category:Community Survey